


That Wicked Feeling

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "Make me"





	That Wicked Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> title from werewolf, baby! by rob zombie

“You should check if she’s still alive,” Bellamy says, sounding just a little out of breath.

“No thanks.”

“Murphy,” Bellamy sighs, his voice taking an exasperated tome. Murphy rolls his eyes. “Can you go check if she’s alive?”

“I don’t want to,” he says simply, crossing his arms and leaning against the charred wall. “You blew up half of the house, Bell, there’s no way she survived therefore I don’t have to go check if she’s alive.”

Bellamy’s stare is unwavering. “Go check if she’s alive, Murphy.”

He bares his fangs. “Make me.”

“Murphy,” Bell warns, stepping forward to close the space between them, caging Murphy against the wall. “You should go check if she’s still alive.”

“I,” he starts, his breath hitching when Bellamy places a warm hand on his neck. “I don’t want to.”

“But you’re going to,” Bellamy says, a smile in his voice. Slowly but firmly, he grabs Murphy’s right hand and pins it to the wall, his knee forcing Murphy’s legs apart at the same time. “You’re going to go check if she’s alive _for me_.”

Murphy shudders and murmurs, “Low blow, Blake.”

Bellamy chuckles, his breath tickling Murphy’s neck. “What else were you expecting me to do?”

“Use your _I’m the a-alpha of this wolfpack_ thing,” he gasps out. Bellamy coos and runs his fingers along Murphy’s neck. “That’s what you do to everyone else.”

“Everyone else isn’t you.”

“Th-thank you, Captain Obvious,” he mutters, glaring up at Bellamy. 

"I don’t need to use pack bonds when the mating bond is much stronger,” Bellamy explains, his smile becoming a smirk. He leans down to press a chaste kiss to Murphy’s lips. “Now, can you go please check for me?”

He steps back and Murphy lets out a whine that elicits a satisfied growl from Bellamy that totally does not make his legs go weak. He pushes himself off of the wall, “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Bellamy tells him, looking far too smug.

“You just like asserting your dominance like the stereotypical alpha werewolf you are,” he says and Bellamy just shrugs as if to say _you like it too_. “The only way I’m going to go check is if you promise to fuck me hard enough that I can’t walk tomorrow.”

Bellamy grins. “I thought that was a given.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
